dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Akame
Link vs Akame is Universe's third bonus episode. Credit to Jioto576 for the thumbnail. Description The Legend of Zelda vs Akame Ga Kill! Two are sworn by the sword, one with wisdom and one with murder. Who shall prove which blade is better? Voting has ended. Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX The land of Hyrule was experiencing some crazy climaxes for the past fewer hours from the legendary hero, Link. His fight with the dark lord Ganon has been shaking the lands and kingdoms all surrounding Hyrule. An intense battle still ensued with Dragmire outwitting Link into aiming for the Tri-Force. This gave Ganondorf the opportunity to send the warrior (thousands of years into the future) plummeting into a newer land. He landed roughly on his shoulder, nearly busting it wide open upon impact. He grunted in agony as he wallowed his body back up on the ground, looking, wondering, thinking. There is so much on his mind at the time, but he can solve it by journeying into the unknown. "Man, that was tiiiiight!" cheered Leone. Night Raid was prowling through the evening forest, taking out each Royal Arms user one at a time. They recently killed one supposive one wielding a strange armor piece. Lubbock perved around Leone while Tatsumi cleaned his weapon ready for the next bloodbath with his great companions. "Stop," ordered Akame. Tatsumi dug still following Mine, Lubbock, Leone, and Bulat all to crash into one place. Mine's cheek scratched on Tatsumi's leather jacket, Leone's boobs cleaved onto the back of Lubbock's head (lucky guy), soon Bulat tumbled in causing him to collapse on Leone, making the entire team clumsily fall over all on their butts (might wanna point out that this means Lubbock is on Leone's lap). "Hey, what's the holdup Akame?" demanded Mine. At the corner of her eye, Night Raid spotted Link wondering around the streets. "Hey, Link," pestered Navi. "Look out on your left, theirs trouble!" the fairy then warned. The young boy spun around to notice.... a woman in a blueish-white outfit. "G-General Esdeath...!" whispered Tatsumi with loads of fear. "What might she be doing out in the middle of the night, alone?" pondered Lubbock, bright red with blush since he's on Leone. The snowy menace stepped a few stories down the woods, only to notice none other than Link looking straight at her. She immediately tried freezing his legs with her Royal Arm, but Link refused, reflecting the blast with the Master Sword. He growled, firing an electricity arrow buzzing her limbs into a state of shock, giving him the opportunity to behalf her. "Leave, this is my kill," their leader challenged. Not wanting to leave, they just stayed put, waiting for Sheela to come join. "Hey, listen!" Navi exclaimed, showcasing that Hyrule's hero has a new challenger approaching. He shrugged, not listening to the fairy and continued strolling until he heard a grim voice chant: eliminate. He was confused, turning to see Akame ready to slash him unknowingly. Fight Here we gooooo! The strike landed, but Link reacted fast enough to avoid the incoming assault with the Mirror Shield. He applied force on it, redirecting Night Raid's assassin in the opposing direction near a tree which she crashed into. Akame clipped the wooden pillar to apply impact, stumbling it back at Link who at the brief moment was leaving early. "Hey, watch out!" shrieked Navi. The boy scuttled around, realizing the large-sized plant incoming to lunge into his rib cage. He inhaled, desperately attempting to regain his lost oxygen. Link knew that this was the killer's chance to finish him swiftly, so he trudged through his infinity pockets (or they are just VERY steep) to collect his next firearm. As he thought, Night Raid's captain cleaved forwards to maybe at least end him by dicing into the tree turned to log, that could cut him in halves like a carrot. She was utterly incorrect, as Link was expecting. He coiled over the wood to blow her in the jaw with the Golden Gauntlets. She got a grip upon the surface, still at the same pace to duel. For a premium of the next rush, both sword-wielders decided to fight faster for easier strikes. Link hopped on the Feather Boots, running horrendously faster once they were equipped. He clipped Akame's limbs large amount of times, springing off all the cornering woodlands surrounding them. As a finishing blow he summoned all the power from the Tri-Force into one disgusting swing to the forehead. But Akame refused to give into her wounds. She sliced her hand open painfully, a torturous process, but it activates her Trump card: Muramasa. The Death Curse boiled in her veins like a furnace, agitating her limbs brutally, but she still prevailed to dive her Royal Arm at his ancient weapon, crunching through it disarming Hyrule's Warrior. He looked at his used to be blade in absolute terror, knowing this was his endgame. Akame landed gutsy blows on his chest almost making him shed tears in agony. Up, left, down, horizontal, diagonal, and straight are all the combinations Night Raid's assassin free styled, making the curse orbit in his immune system, expanding the already implanted curse inside of his bloodstream. Link tried to scream in torment, but all that came out of his esophagus was cold hydrogen (and a little stomach acid). = "Link...! Link! Can you heed my voice?" = That voice was blindingly familiar. It's origin was calling from the Tri-Force, something he even didn't know was possible. He responded with a mutilating "uh," waiting simultaneously for his instant death and the woman's angel-like whispers. "You are in massive pain, focus, release your mind of pain, and equip the final stage of warfare," his childhood friend chanted. So once those finalizing words released from her, the entire landscape went pitch black, along with Akame as well. She squinted onto the horizon to see her opponent, knelled down, focusing. After what felt like a minute, a solar light blazed into their worlds of darkness, unveiling Link's greatest form: The Fierce Deity! Hyrule's legend screamed in anger, stroking into Akame's direction. Muramasa felt stronger than ever, giving her the opportunity to... do nothing. She was rendered useless against Link's might, as the raging swordsman extended the new sword he received from the mask's power. Her blade busted like a tire, shards floating airborne between the atmosphere. She attempted to escape in the split seconds she had, but she heard a deafening shriek pounding against her earlobe. Pain shot up her torso, as her halves shot off like a missle into the sky from Link's destructive weapon. He proceeded to strike the top torso, incinerating her top-half before she could even scream, move, or pray. All she could do was think. "I've been bested by the greatest fighter the universe has to offer, this is okay. Tatsumi, take good care of him," was her brain's final spark, before it too was struck upon the Fierce Deity's power. Winner Lets see how the fans voted: 20 votes for Link, and 6 votes for Akame! The winner of this DBX is: Link! He landed with the mask cracked in the lower corner, unnoticeable. He popped open a Pure potion to banish the Death Curse from his bloodstream. Night Raid stared in complete shock, seeing this boy destroy her without remorse. "Y...Y-You... YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!" terrifyingly screeched Tatsumi. He dashed at Link to be lagged by some message going through his brain. It sounded like is beloved, yet deceased friend: Akame. "Tatsumi..." was what she began with. Trivia * Universe has only played one Zelda game, the first one after rage quitting in the matter of 5 minutes. * Akame Ga Kill! is a show Universe sucks at binging, for he normally starts over every time. * Universe will plan on adding Tatsumi, Navi, Lubbock, Leone, Bulat, Mine, and Ganondorf as cameos. * Link is the character Universe is rooting for. * He used tons of big-brain words to take this fight 100% seriously. * Universe wants this to be an episode of One Minute Melee. Next bonus episode of DBX Todoroki freezer-burns the competition in DBX!Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:Bonus Epidodes from UniverseAwesome777 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs